After The Stream: A Smaude Slash Fiction
by MaxKirk
Summary: What happened after the stream ended? After that passionate, slightly drunken kiss. This Smaude-fic is full of references, puns and sweet moments. Not to be taken seriously.


**This Fanfic was written for Sam and Maude to read on Maudes GeekBomb channel. I would recommend subbing to her channel, she does some great stuff (#FightoftheFandoms)**

 **I am a huge fan of the Maude and Sam as a unit and would really love to see them read this, preferably while taking shots every time they have an awkward pause, just a suggestion.**

 _ **After the Stream**_

Maude waltzed in without any hesitation. She couldn't care less that this was the men's room, she would be there for Sam if he needed her.

Sam heard Maude's heels on the cold tile floor and rushed to wipe away his tears.

"Sammy, where are ya...?" She said in her unmistakable accent, as Sam struggled to pause the sad-rock playlist on his phone.

Maude saw Sam, red cheeked and crying.

"… Aw, Sam." Maude walked over to embrace him, but Sam was far ahead of her. He wrapped his arms around her tall, slender frame so tight she almost burped.

"Sammy…" Maude repeated, rubbing his back and lightly pulling his head into her bosom.

They stood like this for a few moments, as the sad-rock playlist went on they started to sway naturally and without intent to the rhythm. After a few minutes Sam pulled his face out of Maude's chest and lightly pulled away keeping his hands on her hips. Still swaying with her, he finally spoke up.

"I can't tell what I'm gonna miss more. Your burps or your puns."

"You can't tell what your gonna miss, Maude…!" She retorted. A classic Maude pun, rhyme her name with 'more', this was not her best pun by a long shot. But being the gentleman he was, Sam honored her with a chuckle regardless.

"Puns it is." She said.

They kept dancing. Her hands on his shoulders, his hands on her hips. Listening to The Fray, in the SourceFed mensroom.

"The fans finally got what they wanted, they finally got their Smaude moment..." Maude said, half laugh and half tearful.

Sam looked at her puzzlingly.

"The kiss?" She reminded him.

"Oh. Sorry, I would consider that more of 'mouth raid' than a kiss." He grinned at her.

Maude raised a brow.

"Was it really that bad?" She said.

"No, no. Not bad, just really violent."

Maude moved closer to him, forearms were resting on the sides of his neck now, her hands were crossed over each other and dangling weightlessly.

"Well, we could try again?" Maude suggested with a thin veil of innocence that Sam saw right through.

"Yeah, just gotta get another million subscribers." He said, teasing her.

Maude died a little bit inside and then collected herself.

"You're such a gentleman, Sam. Always reserved and respectful." She said, as if it were a bad thing.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

 _Now or never._ Maude thought to herself, ready to say what she had been thinking for so long.

"Sam, you don't 'go' for things, you know?" She was so hesitant, but decided to finally speak up.

"I have no idea what your trying to say, is this an Australian thing."

Maude struggled to find the words. I mean, she could say it in Australian. But in American vocabulary it was difficult.

"You've always been so shy, so reserved. Always thinking you're not attractive enough." She blurted out, maybe a little indelicately.

Sam had no idea that people noticed. He thought he had kept his insecurities hidden from the other hosts.

"You notice that?" He asked, cards laid out.

She nodded. He felt embarrassed and a little ashamed.

"So for once, maybe the last time. Kiss me…" She said, laying her cards out as well.

Sam gave her a weird look.

"… But pretend that I didn't tell you too. Pretend that you did it because you felt like…"

Halfway through the word and Sam had put his lips against hers. It was brief, sweet and awkward. Sam could smell the alcohol on her.

This bold act made Maude tear up a little, and she unknowingly gave him a peck back.

Sam took it further this time, whether it be the champagne and shots or the sudden boost of confidence Maude gave him. He kissed her as deep as she had attempted in the live stream.

Maude responded in kind, and when Sam started to pull away Maude grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer. Sam finally let go of his insecurities and lost himself in this beautiful woman.

By now, it had gotten so intense that he had her up against a stall door and had begun to kiss from her neck, all the way down to the top of her breasts and back up again.

Maude used her free hand to open the stall door but Sam was the one to lead her in there.

In the stall, Sam moved his hands all over her like he was trying to memorize all the parts of her that he had always wanted to touch, but never had the balls too. At the same time, Maude was grabbing his ass tightly with one hand, edging her other hand closer and closer to his belt.

Before Maude knew it, Sam had turned her around and had her chest up against the inside of the bathroom stall door.

 _This is happening, this is finally happening!_ Her inner voice screamed at her.

Sam was kissing her neck and grinding himself against her ass, standing on his toes to do both.

Maude used her right hand to reach back and feel his semi-hard erection that was pushing into her.

Sam took the hint. Yes, she was giving him queues but Sam was the one in control now.

Sam pulled his belt off with the speed of Barry Allen. While Maude pulled up her dress and dropped her triforce themed panties with the grace and swiftness of Epona trotting through a field.

Sam turned her around by the hips, locking eyes.

Maude pulled out Sam's erection. Based off what she could feel, it wasn't the biggest she had had. But it was still a generous size. And more importantly, it was Sam.

Sam lifted her, using the door as support. Slowly he lowered her onto himself.

Looking deeply into each other's eyes, Maude let out a sweet, short gasp as he entered her.

With a few slow thrusts, Maude had begun to moan. Rather loudly too.

Sam sped up his movement, deeper and harder than he had done with any other girl before.

By now Maude was too loud. Sam had no choice but to put his hand over her mouth to muffle the sound of her orgasm. It was kinda hot to have Sam take control of her, to keep her quiet and give it to her as hard as she had ever taken it.

As she reached her climax she pulled Sam close and kissed him passionately.

Sam slowed to let Maude catch her breath. Mercifully.

Sam let Maude down, and sat on down on the lid of the toilet.

"Did you...?" Maude asked catching her breath.

Sam shook his head.

"Not yet, I'm not finished…" Sam said taking her by her bare hips and leading her closer.

"Get on." He said in a commanding voice Maude hadn't heard come from Sam, ever.

Finally, Sam had taken control, shown his dominance and taken Maude exactly how he wanted her.

Maude's awkward feeling was overtaken by insatiable arousal. And she followed Sam's instructions immediately, sitting over Sam in a cowgirl position, she undid the top part of her dress as he entered her.

For the first time ever, Sam saw her breasts. Her amazing breasts that tried to stay hidden behind tight Game of Thrones and Riddler themed dresses, now were right in his face, all his.

Maude saw the wonder in Sam's eyes and took matters into his own hands, moving up and down on Sam's love-saber.

Sam was massaging Maude's firm buttocks and nuzzling her breasts while Maude bounced up and down on top of him.

This was it, Sam could feel it coming. But no, not yet. He would show Maude what kind of man he was.

 _She will cum at least three times._ He thought to himself.

He grabbed her and forced her into his previous position, with her seated he was on his knees in front of her, ready to pound her as hard and fast as he could.

"Want to see my Flash impression?" Sam asked. Hands on her thighs.

Maude had no idea what he was talking about, so Sam just got to work. Slowly at first, then once he found his rhythm he could've been the fastest man alive.

In mere moments, Maude was screaming with pleasure.

"Do it, Sam. Cum… In… Meeeee…!" She screamed, pulling his head into her chest.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. He let it go, releasing a long load of midichlorians into her while continuing to thrust his love-saber like a sex crazed Ben Solo.

Slumped over Maude and still on his knees, Sam spoke up.

"I really wish you weren't going, Maude." He said, trying to catch his breath.

Maude saw the opportunity for a pun and under no circumstances would she not follow through with it.

"I wish I didn't have to go so soon. Feels like I just came." Maude said, laughing to herself.

 _I love you and I will never forget us._ He thought to himself. He couldn't say it, how could he?

Maude was going onto bigger things now. Following her career goals, and dreams. Sam would want her to be happy, even at his expense.

Sam and Maude barely ever spoke of that night again. The passionate kiss viewed by millions of people, and the much more passionate thing they did that was only viewed by one other person. Bree, who was masturbating to Maude's moans in the stall next to theirs.

But that wasn't the end.

Maude and Sam continued their friendship to this day. And while they didn't do anything like they did that crazy night in the SourceFed bathrooms, that barely mattered to either of them. They loved each other in a special way.

Friends, lovers, BFF's. There was only one label for them but one. A simple label, kinda dumb really. But no SourceFed fan would ever let go of it;

Smaude.

The only time they spoke about that night was eighteen months later, on the hundred thousandth subscriber on Maude's Geek Bomb channel. When Sam asked.

"Was I THAT good, I really rocked your Falcon didn't I?" A reference to Maude's favorite thing in the world.

Maude looked at him with a wry smile, and said.

"Your great kid…" Maude leaned forward and pursed he lips for a kiss, Sam was shocked but did the same. And just as their lips were about to meet, Maude burped in his face.

"…But don't get cocky."


End file.
